One Land of the Rising Sun
by Icecry
Summary: Tradition lives on only through those who honor it. Cultures of foreign lands educate the mind and strengthen the perspective. One who has studied among those different then himself can find beauty anywhere, even when it is different then the norm.
1. Oddities: 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Jack.

_**Author's note**__:_

**_I'm not a fan of OC's, but I do want to practice building strong characters and developing personalities that aren't created for the soul purpose of pairing with a canon character. _**

**_I personally like developing friendship, it makes the small hints of affection even more meaningful._**

_**Inspiration: ****I wanted to create a story promoting diversity and acceptance. My two biggest inspirations were the show itself and my own background. One of the most admirable aspects of "Samurai Jack" was taking a character who was born and raised in a land rich in tradition and honor, and had him travel, train, and learn from cultures different than his own. It really speaks of a person who is so honorable that they keep their own traditions and customs, but still respect and honor those that are different then their own, as strange as they maybe.**_

**_I come from a multiracial background, so I wanted to create a story where he comes across someone who is once again different then himself, but not completely. Someone who's family stems from the same ancestry as his own, but yet still very we are told is the norm and what it beautiful, might not always been the eyes of all, and even those who are deeply rooted in tradition, might think the most beautiful thing in the world are the things most different then themselves. Almost like a breath of fresh air. I wanted to do this through genuine friendship other then anything forced or out of character._**

**Oddities: 1**

The first few moments of morning's arrival were always the most calming.

His nostrils twitched in anticipation as he welcomed the fresh aroma that lingered in the thick mist of the approaching day. Watching the colors bleed from sacred darkness to blessed day had become his personal form of entertainment. One must please the mind when traveling alone. It calmed him in the sense of no longer being in foreign lands. No longer traveling aimlessly across lands un-familiar to him, in a time that is not his own.

Yes, the morning holds memories. The sun still rises. The foreign species of bird still sing in chorus. Another night has ended. Another day will pass.

But how many more shall pass?

Twigs snapped under wooden footwear, beaten and worn from years of use.

_The day is blessed._ He remembered. _ Welcome each day as the infant child, with curious eyes and a hopeful heart._

He nodded, agreeing with the lesson he had learned many years ago as a young boy. Although he must never allow himself to fall un-ware of the possible danger that surrounded him, he knew that if he was not thankful for every morning that had been given to him, then he was no man, but a fool. And he was _no _fool.

So it is with in the mind of the lonely Samurai, whom travels across foreign lands with aching hands and sleepless eyes. Who find peace in the in the arrival of yet another day.

* * *

><p>Eyes. Eyes had been watching him for a while now. Up in the trees is where they lingered and peaked through the multicolored leaves. However, under the shade of his straw hat, Jack's eyes darted to their corners in anticipation. Waiting to see what this overseer's next move will be. This morning should prove to be interesting. The sound of the rustling leaves and creaking branches caused the Samurai to halt.<p>

He waited a moment, staring up into the trees that were canopying the forest so that only a few strands of light pierced through. Jack listened to the sounds of the odd forest he had been walking through for the past several hours. He had reached it earlier that morning after a short rest outside a passing village. The feeling of "oddity" is usually felt when confronted with something out of the norm; however, ever since he stepped into the forest nothing bizarre seemed to happen. No strange creatures begging him for food. No surprise attacks from robotic bounty hunters. Nothing. So it isn't too difficult to understand why he felt that this forest was somewhat "odd". He had grown too accustom to the ways of this world.

Setting his attention back to the trees, Jack noticed how the rustling seemed to "bounce" from one area of tangled trees to another. He didn't feel threatened, but Jack was not the one to let his guard down. His fingertips tapped against the black material that covered the handle his sword. Eyes darting back and forth, the rustling in the trees seemed to grow louder and louder with each passing second.

Lowering his head, he finally gripped his sword in his hand, slowly drawing it from it sheath. And suddenly it stopped just as quickly as it had begun. All was once again silent.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack looked around the forest in confusion. Seeing that the forest had returned to its peaceful state, he sighed and pushed his sword back into its sheath. Perhaps he had overreacted. This was a forest after all. There is bound to be some sort of commotion with in the trees.

_**THUD!**_

Before Jack even had a second to think, something heavy landed on the top of his head, and peered over the edge of his straw hat so that it was face to face with him. He was greeted with bright golden eyes and the toothy grin of a small simian. Startled, Jack reached behind him and pushed his hat off his head, causing the small creature to fall to the ground in a thud. His large straw hat covered the creature completely. After several motionless seconds, Jack then slowly leaned down and gently lifted the edge of his hat off the ground, trying to peek underneath. A pair of small pink hands grabbed his suddenly, and the simian emerged from under the hat and began to crawl up Jack's arm.

Completely taken back by this action, Jack stood up straight as the small monkey reached his face and began to sniff him. Not exactly sure what to do, Jack allowed the creature to gather his scent in confusion. As the small monkey studied Jack, Jack was quickly doing the same. He noticed the piercings in the simian's earlobes and the strand of beads it wore around its neck. Jack had seen this style of attire before during his time training in the continent of Africa. The _Shaka _warrior wore those in battle. But why would this simian be wearing such a thing?

Before he had time to think, the small monkey placed his hands on both sides of Jack's face. Feeling the nerve to finally speak, Jack blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Is…there something I can help you with, my furry little friend?"

Not expecting a response, Jack crinkled his nose as the small creature raised its head to smell Jack's hair. It's eyes opened wide when it saw his extended bun in the back of Jack's head. Growing a little weary, Jack slowly reached his hands up to grab the creature's sides.

"I do not mean to be rude, but this is not a very comfortable position."

As Jack pulled the monkey away from him, he felt his hair suddenly become loose and fall to his shoulders. Still in Jack's hands, the monkey used its long tail to pick Jack's hat up from the ground and place it back on Jack's had, snickering as it did so.

Seeing that this amused the creature, Jack forces a few chuckles as he placed the monkey on the ground.

"Alright. That is quite enough." he said, reaching behind his head to fix his hair.

Right as Jack finished speaking, the monkey then set his attention to the strap of Jack's sandal. Focusing in, he began to pull on the black material.

Jack stepped backward. "No, my friend. That is not something for you to play with. It would be very bad if that were to break."

Seeing that his protest did nothing, Jack continued to step backward. The monkey fallowed his every move, grabbing hold of the straps of his sandals and pulling.

"I do not wish to yell at you. Please stop." Jack said sternly, taking a long step backward. Just as his foot hit the ground, the monkey suddenly reached up and grabbed the bottom of Jack's gi, lifting it upward to peek underneath.

Jack's eye grew wide in shock.

"NO!" He said grabbing the material of his gi and snatching it out of the simian's hands. As Jack clung onto his gi, the devilish little creature grabbed hold of the black straps of Jack's sandals and pulled with all of it's might, snapping both of them. This all happened in a matter of seconds. Jack furiously reached down to grab hold of his sandals. The monkey then ran in the opposite direction towards Jack's hat. Looking up from his feet, Jack's eyes were filled with anger.

"You are a mischievous little simian and I do not appreciate your behavior." He stated coldly, fumbling with the torn straps of his only sandals. " Now leave me be."

In one ear and out the other, the monkey took no interest in Jack's anger. Instead it simply placed Jack's straw hat upon it's head and screeched loudly, pointing a long boney finger towards Jack as if laughing at him. As Jack was about to stand up, the monkey charged forward, leaping high in the air and landing on Jack's back. This caused Jack to buckle downward to the ground, causing a big cloud of dirt to form around him and fill his lungs. Coughing, Jack waved the dirt away from his eyes and began to slowly stand up.

He knew that he would never bring harm to an animal unless necessary, but this was just the foolishness of a playful little monkey. He really shouldn't be angry. A little frustrate, yes, but not angry. Brushing off his gi, he slowly stood up and adjusted his clothing. He looked down and frowned at the broken straps of his sandal. Tying them should get him to the next town where he could possibly have them fixed or purchase new one. Yet another obstacle keeping him from his goal. Little as it may be, the little things begin to add up. Looking down on the ground, Jack noticed the strand of beads the monkey had been wearing was now lying there broken. Jack picked them up and studied them.

Yet another ruffling in the trees caught his ear. Jack looked up to see the monkey swinging with its tail on a branch. It was wearing Jack's hat. Jack smirked. He then raised his hand and tangled the strand of beads, assured that he had the upper hand on the small creature. The monkey swung back up on the branch and stared at Jack for a moment. Jack smiled, knowing that he would not be out smarted by this small spider monkey.

The monkey then reached down into a small cluster of branched and pulled out a long, black object. Jack focused his eyes and nearly turned pale when he saw what it was. It was his sword.

Jack looked down to his left side in a panic. Seeing that nothing was there, he looked back up to see a bright smile on the simian. It raised the sword high above it's head screeched loudly, before it stuck its tongue, mocking the Samurai. In a flash, the monkey was gone, screeching down the forest in what seemed like hysterical laughter. Jack was speechless. Positively speechless. He should have moved then. His instincts told him to move. But his feet were frozen. Just how far could he get with broken sandals anyway. Shaking away the shock, Jack picked up his broken sandals and took off barefoot.

Never underestimate what the day may bring, though right now, he sure wished it were a different morning that greeted him.

**Feedback appreciated. I really hope I didn't sound out of character.**


	2. Oddities: 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Jack.

_**Author's note**__:_

**_I'm not a fan of OC's, but I do want to practice building strong characters and developing personalities that aren't created for the soul purpose of pairing with a canon character._**

**_I personally like developing friendship, it makes the small hints of affection even more meaningful._**

_**Inspiration: ****I wanted to create a story promoting diversity and acceptance. My two biggest inspirations were the show itself and my own background. One of the most admirable aspects of "Samurai Jack" was taking a character who was born and raised in a land rich in tradition and honor, and had him travel, train, and learn from cultures different than his own. It really speaks of a person who is so honorable that they keep their own traditions and customs, but still respect and honor those that are different then their own, as strange as they maybe.**_

**_I come from a multiracial background, so I wanted to create a story where he comes across someone who is once again different then himself, but not completely. Someone who's family stems from the same ancestry as his own, but yet still very we are told is the norm and what it beautiful, might not always been the eyes of all, and even those who are deeply rooted in tradition, might think the most beautiful thing in the world are the things most different then themselves. Almost like a breath of fresh air. I wanted to do this through genuine friendship other then anything forced or out of character._**

**Oddities: 2**

The forest can hold much excitement for those who are able to take full advantage of its surroundings. If blessed with the capability, one would not need wings to see high above the tops of the towering trees. Such as the agility of the mischievous little spider monkey in possession of something that it not his. However, the wondering Samurai who travels bare foot in search for a stolen sword, may not have feel the same thrill.

Pacing himself, Jack kept his eyes towards the sky, watching the movements his little "friend" was making from above.

"I do not have time for these games!" The samurai shouted up toward the thieving little spider monkey, which only continued to laugh in his shriek like way as he watched the samurai struggle to keep up with.

Leaping from branch to branch, the small primate would occasionally look down to see if the strange man was still fallowing him. Seeing that the Samurai had fallen behind, the small simian changed course and headed in a different direction, toward an opening in the forest. From down below, Jack stood with his back pressed against the base of a tree, allowing the small creature to fall victim to his plan.

"Whatever trickery this is, Aku , it ends now." He sternly warned to the still air.

Traveling at a normal speed, the small monkey climbed down limbs and branches towards a small wooded area where the sun reached the green grass. With Jack's hat on his head, and sword in wrapped in his tail, the small simian reached an old and twisted sun bleached log. It sat there, sniffing the material that made up the handle of the blade, occasionally biting into it. From behind, hidden behind the shrubs and bushes, stood Jack. He watched patiently, waiting for the perfect moment to make his move and retrieve what was taken from him. His feet, now sore from running on the harsh forest floor, tip toed behind the lush of the green vegetation that hid him.

Seeing that the little simian's guard was down, Jack readied himself to take back what was his. Just as he parted the leaves in front of him to step forward, a twig snapped from across the opening, opposite him. Stepping backward, he realized that he had not caused the twig to snap, but rather someone else was approaching from the other side. Seeing that the noise startled the small monkey as well, it jumped behind the large log as a cloaked figure emerged from the forest.

Draped in a black cloak, Jack could definitely see how this figure could appear to be intimidating. A face could not be seen through the opening of its hood, only infinite black. It walked barefooted upon the sharp stones and pieces of fallen branches that covered the ground with out any precaution or any sense of pain, as if walking upon soft grass. This peculiar specter walked with such balance, it was almost as if it were floating. In it's arms it carried a bushel of large yellow flowers that hung over the side, swaying as the figure walked. Thick yellow petals fell to the ground in a whisper.

"_A phantom?" _Jack thought in a state of disbelief. Such a simple a simple figure, but yet so disturbing. He had seen many things in his travels. _Many _things, but he found even the simplest of things could be the most treacherous. He stood completely frozen in silence as he watched the cloaked specter step toward the small thief who had stole his sword and hat.

The figure finally stopped in front of the log, facing the little monkey who peeked over the side. Jack watched as it slowly leaned down toward the frozen primate.

"A bit lost, are we?" It spoke in a high shrilling voice of an elderly woman.

With in a split second, the once fear stricken monkey suddenly shot up from behind the log. It grabbed hold of the edges of cloaked figure's hood and began to tug on it as if he were playing. Blinking, Jack watched as the figure's shoulder slouch in a defeated sigh.

"Couldn't fool ya, huh?" asked a younger voice emerging from the darkness of the hood.

The monkey shook it's head and jumped up and down as the figure placed the flowers on the log and stood up straight, no longer hunched over in a dismal demeanor. Jack blinked in disbelief.

"I'm telling ya, it's the hands!" The young voice exclaimed, holding their hands up in front of them. Jack studied them. They were long and slender and held no sign of age, clearly not fitting the voice he had heard previously.

"No way I can pass for a nasty old hag woman with hands lookin' like these! They're just too moisturized. They're a dead give away!"

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion from where he hid.

The monkey took one of the figure's hands and began sniffing each individual finger.

"Yeah I know it's my fault, Dojo! You know how much I love cocoa shea butter! It's like a weakness! Try and be a little more understanding!"

Pulling their hand away from the curious simian, the figure then reached up and removed the hood that hid their face.

Jack was surprised to see that it was not an old haggard woman at all.

A tight rounded face poked out with almond shaped eyes and flat pug nose emerged from the cloak's binding. He watched as she reached behind her neck and pulled out her long black hair, thick and twisted with curls.

"Ugh. I was dyin' in that thing" She grumbled, running her finger through her tangled hair.

One could comment on the peculiarity of her features. Eyes tightly curved complimenting high cheekbone structure, with even a small black birthmark under her right eye to add even more character to her unusual appearance. It was confusing to him on just what it was about her features that puzzled him. Perhaps it was her tangled mass of hair that now hung over her shoulder, or the fact that her features highly resemble women of his homeland.

Or maybe it was her skin. It was a rich golden honey color. Very vibrant.

Her lips were plump, and emphasized every word she spoke. Perhaps she was a native to these lands?

He watched in silence as she continued speak.

Wait.

"_Who was she speaking to?" _He thought loudly to himself. _ "It could not possibly be the monkey? Why would she speak to an animal as if it were human?"_

"Wonder if I could pass for a nun." The young girl said, pulling the hood back over her head, imitating the attire a nun would wear in a convent.

The small monkey folded its arms and shook it's head in disapproval. The young girl then looked down at her small companion with an expression with annoyance.

"I don't see you comin' up with any bright ideas!" She said sarcastically, placing her hand on her hip.

" Just cuz you _can't _get in trouble for being out here doesn't mean you can't help me out!" she shouted, giving the little simian a little shove, striking up a loud and unnecessary cry from him.

Rolling her eyes, the girl only sat down on the log and continued to run her fingers through her hair.

"Oh hush, I didn't even touch you." She said in a sigh. Placing her hand on her cloak covered knees; she sat straight up, as if anticipating something exciting.

"So whacha bring me?" Her words filled with so much excitement. Dojo rubbed his shoulder for another second begrudgingly then reached down and handed her Jack's straw hat.

Jack watched as she took it in her hands and studied it. She ran her fingers down the braiding that made its build.

"Oh, is it a basket?" She asked with a bright smile. "It'll go perfect with these flowers I found." She then leaned over to pick up a hand full of the large yellow flowers she had been carrying earlier. She then draped the long stemmed flowers over the hat, observing how it looked.

"They're called sunflowers. They don't usually grow around these parts. I just found a small bushel of them back towards town. Thought I'd bring some home to Baa Baa to put in the kitchen window. Ain't they pretty?"

Jack's eyes went wide.

She was speaking of her grandmother. The young girl used a term to refer to her grandmother in Jack's native tongue. But how can than be?

After several seconds of staring at the flowers, Dojo finally snatched it from the girl's hand and shook the flowers out. He then leapt up and placed it on her head in a hard thud. The girl was silent for a second. Her eyes traveled up towards the edged of the straw hat, then back down at her small simian companion.

"A hat?" She asked very dully. "This is a _hat? _" she asked again. Removing it from her head and studied it again, only this time without as much admiration. "You can't be serious? Who in their right mind would wear this?"

Upon hearing her insults, Jack merely squinted his eyes and kept his silence.

"A straw hat. Oh yeah that's attractive." She said sarcastically, tossing it into the bushes where Jack hid.

Slowly reaching his hand, Jack grabbed his hat and slowly placed it on his head, keeping his un-amused gaze on the two characters before him.

"What else ya get?" the young asked, leaning in towards her pet. The little monkey only smiled and shook his, using his tail to push Jack sword under the log.

The girl cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You sure you didn't get anything else? Where'd ya get the hat?"

Dojo's smile only grew wider, he shrugged, revealing his white fangs and looked around the forest as if saying, "I really don't know."

Jack rolled his at the simian's false innocence and could tell by the look on the girl's face that she wasn't fooled either.

"Just found it lying 'round the forest, huh?" She said leaning closer towards him. She suddenly then jerked down and snatched the sheathed sword Dojo had been trying to hide the whole time. Before the spider monkey had a chance to react, the young girl was holding the sword in her hands.

"So I guess I you just found this _lying_ around the forest as well, right?"

The small monkey began let out a small shriek of panic when he saw the sword in her hands. He then placed his hands on the sword and nudged it a little towards her.

She shot him a suspicious glare.

"A gift for me?" She asked very sarcastically. Seeing how quickly he was nodding, she knew that wasn't the case. "Nice try, bud. What did I tell you about stealing?" She asked, still studying the sword. Slowly pulling the sword from its sheath, she eyed the silvery blade as it shimmered against the piercing rays of sun seeping through the trees. Her eyes reflecting in it's the flawless steel.

"Such pretty things." She sighed, tilting her head as she locked focus. "It's a shame what they're used for."

Perhaps she was too distracted by his sword to notice the footstep approaching from behind her. Leaning over the young girl, the blade caught Jack's refection from above. To deep in a daze to notice, the young girl only blinked when she saw the reflection of a young man in the blade looking back at her.

"Oh wow." She said squinting her eyes and tilting her head even more.

Seeing, as she was clearly preoccupied, Jack finally decided that he would have to be the one to break the silence.

"Ahem." He coughed.


	3. Informalities: 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Jack.

_**Author's note**__:_

**_I'm not a fan of OC's, but I do want to practice building strong characters and developing personalities that aren't created for the soul purpose of pairing with a canon character._**

**_I personally like developing friendship, it makes the small hints of affection even more meaningful._**

_**Inspiration: ****I wanted to create a story promoting diversity and acceptance. My two biggest inspirations were the show itself and my own background. One of the most admirable aspects of "Samurai Jack" was taking a character who was born and raised in a land rich in tradition and honor, and had him travel, train, and learn from cultures different than his own. It really speaks of a person who is so honorable that they keep their own traditions and customs, but still respect and honor those that are different then their own, as strange as they maybe.**_

**_I come from a multiracial background, so I wanted to create a story where he comes across someone who is once again different then himself, but not completely. Someone who's family stems from the same ancestry as his own, but yet still very we are told is the norm and what it beautiful, might not always been the eyes of all, and even those who are deeply rooted in tradition, might think the most beautiful thing in the world are the things most different then themselves. Almost like a breath of fresh air. I wanted to do this through genuine friendship other then anything forced or out of character._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

><p><strong>Informalities: 1<strong>

Dojo was the first to turn around. Seeing who it was, he screeched at the top of his lungs, and jumped into the young girl's lap. Jerking her head around to see the stranger standing behind her, she screamed and quickly shot up from the large log. With Jack's sword in hand she pointed it towards him defensively; Dojo climbing up her back and peaking over her shoulder.

Jack merely sighed.

"Please. I did not mean to startle you." The samurai assured gently. "Please, forgive me for my carelessness."

Gaining no response, the samurai slowly bowed respectfully, in an attempt to signify that he meant no harm. He looked up to see that the young girl's defensive stance did not change. Looking down at the sword in her hands, the back up at him, the young girl squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"I only ask that you return my sword to me." Slightly raising his hands in front of him, he gave her a reassuring smile. "That is all."

"And why would I go and do that?" She snickered, tightening her grip on the handle.

"Cuz you asked so nicely?"

A little taken back by her question, Jack hesitated before answering.

"W-well yes." He answered somewhat puzzled. He then leaned his head to set his attention to the little spider monkey hiding ever so innocently behind the girl's shoulder. "It was taken from me by you're little simian friend."

The young girl shot her pet a disapproving glare, receiving a nervous smile in return. She closed her eyes and sighed in frustration, knowing that she was in the wrong. Setting her attention back on the Samurai, she lowered the sword ever so slightly.

"Doesn't speak much on the skill of a soldier who gets their sword stolen." She said with a demeaning smile. "Especially soldiers who get their swords stolen by stupid little spider monkeys!" She said loudly, ending her sentence with a keen smile. Keeping her eyes on Jack, she then leaned her head back towards her pet and whispered "Sorry".

It was painfully obvious to see that this girl was _trying _to insult him, however, Jack was too much of a mature adult to allow such trivial insults bother him. He brushed it off easily, though it was still a little frustrating that he had to argue in order to get his stolen property back.

"Well…" The samurai began, closing his eyes. "I do not mean to sound rude, but _thievery_ does not speak much on the moral conduct of a human being." He said, opening his eyes and focusing in on hers. "Nor does _lying."_

"Oh, how philosophical." The young girl shot back, fluttering her dark eyelashes in a false sense of amazement. "Was that s'pposed to impress me?"

Not amused by Jack's use of proper English, the girl blew a loose thick lock of hair out of her face and set her glare back on the samurai.

"Look, a sword's a sword pal. Why don't you just go run back to your superiors and tell them it was destroyed in the _flames of glorious battle!_" She spat sarcastically. "I'm sure they'll give ya new one."

Seeing the lack of "sense" in her logic, Jack simply folded his arms.

"Forgive me but I do not understand your reasons as to why_ you _can not simply return my sword to me."

It was almost as if Jack had just told a joke and only she got the punch line, for the young girl snorted herself into laughter.

"Oh yeah, and uh- I'm sure as soon as I do, you'll just be on you're merry little way, right?"

Maybe now she understands.

"Yes." Jack answered in a hopeful tone. Laughter erupted from the spiteful girl yet again.

He was wrong.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" She asked in a laugh, tilting her head to the side, allowing her mass of black locks to fall over her shoulder.

"Gosh- are you soldiers really so **closed minded** that you honestly think that you are superior to anyone different than you? That anyone who doesn't look** exactly** **like you** can't possibly have any sense at all, right? "She asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "Typical."

Hearing her speak of such discrimination, Jack knew he had voice himself and speak against her insults toward him.

"Again, I am sorry but you are mistaken." He informed her sternly. "I am not in anyway a soldier of these lands, and more importantly, I do not harvest such discriminatory feelings towards those different than myself. That I must make clear."

"Aww." She cooed, lowering the sword away from her view of him, her expression said and pouting. "Did I hurt your feelings? I can be such a b- mmph!

She was interrupted by Dojo's hand covering her mouth along with a look of caution, warning her not to continue. Giving him a dirty glare, she shook her head free of his hold.

"I was gonna say "bad person", calm down!" She shouted, gritting her teeth in frustration. Adjusting her shoulders, her eyes then darted back towards Jack's direction.

"Look. I don't have time to waste here with you! If you wanna turn me in, then do it! But you AIN'T gettin' this sword back, and let me tell ya, the whole "a monkey stole it" story? Probably won't go over well with your captain!"

Seeing that this strange girl didn't respond to his reasoning, Jack remembered a certain article of jewelry he had found after his little "encounter" he had earlier with her thieving pet spider monkey.

"Perhaps you will settle for a trade then?" He questioned, reaching into his gi. He pulled out the tightly beaded strand that was around the simian's neck from before. Jack watched as the young girl's eyes widened nearly three times their size when she caught glimpse of what was in his hand.

"Wh-where did you get those?" She asked in a desperate rush of air. She no longer held the overwhelming confidence in her stance like Jack had observed from earlier. He looked down at the strand in his hand.

"I found them shortly after your little friend departed with my sword in his possession." He answered, watching her nervously feel around her neck as if she were looking for them. "They were around his neck."

He watched as she quickly lowered the sword to the ground and looked at the small monkey over her shoulder. His eyes went wide as well as he felt around his own neck.

"It can't be them!" She exclaimed in a very high and desperate voice. She felt all along her black cloak until she finally ripped it off over her head, revealing her own preferred clothing, and began to search those as well. Though, in Jack's opinion, didn't offer very much material hide anything in.

He would never understand why the women of this time wear such little clothing. Perhaps it was part of the female human nature and the need for attention that drives these women to broadcast and display their bodies as if they were goods at a market, or why men find women who reduce themselves to 'starvation' diserable. Not that this was REALLY any different than people in his time, though it has progressed to a whole different level. Jack observed that both men AND women have become more demanding, expecting a little more "skin" then should be seen, and then expecting payment for their time and affection. Jack personally never had any interest in those sorts of things.

However, this particular woman wasn't nearly as revealing as others he had seen. Her white top didn't cut all the way down to the center of her chest, and at least it had straps, thin and flimsy as they may be.

She was barefoot. He would never be able to understand how she could walk on the forest floor with such ease. The jewelry around her ankles looked familiar. Perhaps he had seen them being sold at markets from past travels.

Her choice of bottoms could have been thought out a little more. Perhaps it was the fashion trend of this time to wear pants that have been cut short to the point of ridiculousness, but her gray cotton material ones weren't as terrible as others he had seen. Her choice of attire looked as if they were meant for comfort, almost as if she were to wear the same thing to bed at night. Perhaps this girl was taking "mobility" into consideration. But for someone who is trying to be very "sneaky" in where she goes, perhaps wearing bright clothing against a more tan skin tones isn't the best idea.

Returning from his racing thoughts, he looked to see a very desperate look across the young girl's face.

"I'm sorry." She said in a very shaky voice. "He didn't mean to take the sword, he was just trying to help me. It's my fault. Please." She said reaching her hand out to take the beads from Jack. "Please don't break them."

"I would never do such a thing." Jack assured, seeing how important this piece of jewelry was to her. However, many people had fooled him in the past, _especially_ women. He would gladly return her beads so long as he receives his sword in the process. He extended his arm with the beads in his hand.

"Now if you please." Jack said as he raised his other hand towards his sword.

Looking over her shoulder she gestured her pet towards Jack, handing him the sword to exchange. Dojo looked at his master with unsettling eyes, showing her that he didn't agree to take it over to the samurai.

"Dojo." She said very calmly. "**Now."**

Hearing the seriousness in her voice, Dojo knew she wasn't kidding around.

Hopping on the ground, Dojo slowly made his way over to where Jack stood. Keeping his eyes locked on the samurai, the little primate placed the sword down at Jack's feet.

"What do you say?" The young girl asked, folding her arms. Dojo shot Jack an annoyed glare, and then placed his hands behind his back. He then proceeded to make small simian noises, while rocking back on forth on his heels in his attempt to force an "I'm sorry".

Kneeling down, Jack chuckled a little.

"It is quite alright, my little friend. No harm was done…err…except for my footwear of course." He assured the little monkey, patting it gently on the head. Finding no pleasure from Jack's pets, Dojo quickly snatched the beads from Jack's hand and quickly ran over to where the young girl stood.

Jack watched as a smile of relief formed across her face when the beads were back in her possession. Looking up from her hands, the young girl brushed another stray lock of thick hair from her face.

"So I take it you ain't really soldier from Taiyo Valley, huh?" She asked in a calm and civilized tone, very different then her previous one. "I thought you were dressed a little funny."

Standing up, Jack brushed the dirt from his gi.

"I assure you, I am simply passing through." He stated gently, taking a more observant look around the wooded area. It was very lovely. He could see why she came here.

"Wish I could." She mumbled under her breath.

"Look, I didn't mean those things I said earlier. I've been known to sorta have a big mouth. It gets me in trouble a lot." The young girl said playing with the beads in her fingertips. "It's funny how I was so quick to accuse you of judging me, when it was me being the real idiot. Sorry 'bout that."

Shaking his head, Jack adjusted his sword to his left side.

"There is no need to apologize. I know you didn't mean to sound so cruel."

Raising an eyebrow, the girl looked up from her hands.

"Oh yeah?" She asked in almost a laugh. "How'd ya figure that?"

Jack was now setting his focus on the broken straps of his sandals. He placed his foot on one and attempted to tie the torn strap.

"Because it is clear to me that this is your true nature, kind and caring, but yet very curious, just like your little friend there." The knot came undone, so he tried again. " Otherwise you would not have apologized to me. "

Seeing that it was no use, Jack sighed and stood up straight. He looked over at the young girl who looked as if she was lost in thought.

"Yeah well, sometimes it's hard being nice _all _the time." She admitted coldly, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Some people are just naturally miserable."

Jack only smiled. "I suppose I could see how it could be difficult for some, but lovely words come from lovely people, so it should come easily for you."

The young girl's faces soften as her eyes flickered into an unwanted smile. Sitting on her shoulder, Dojo rolled his golden primate eyes and slapped his small hand against his forehead.

"Forgive me, but I must bid you my farewell." Said the samurai as he bowed respectfully. He caught glimpse of the small monkey-waving goodbye with a small condescending smile on his face. "I have a long journey ahead of me, and I wish to reach the end of these forests before dark. Farewell my friends."

Jack turned around to leave.

The young girl's eyes snapped open and she shook her herself out of her daze.

"My grandmother can fix those!" She called after Jack.

Dojo looked at her as disbelief that she was actually calling AFTER him. Stopping, Jack remembered her mentioning her grandmother earlier. He turned around and faced her once more.

"My grandfather used to wear sandals like those _all the time_...and used to break them…_all the time_!" She explained in a laugh. "My grandmother can probably fix them in her sleep. I know she fixed this several times." She said, holding out her beaded strand. "She'd probably be happy to fix sandals again."

_Amazing how someone can change so drastically in a matter of minutes. _Jack thought to himself. He knew that the forest probably lasted for at least a few more miles until he reached the end. She had mentioned something about a Valley earlier. Perhaps it was close by. The sooner he could leave this forest and _not_ have to walk in bare feet, the better.

"It's a pretty big valley, you really can't miss it. Not that long of a walk either- though uh- we better hurry up and move." The girl then looked over both of her shoulders.

"You've probably figured out by now that I'm not really supposed to be out here, so I would _really _appreciate it if you didn't mention the whole "sword" incident to my Grandma, kay?." She ended her sentence with a bright smile.

Jack only laughed.

" I won't, and I would greatly appreciate her assistance. Thank you." He said, bowing once again. Realizing that the only name that had been established between the two of them was the monkeys, Jack smiled and stood up straight. "The people of this these lands…they call me Jack."

The young girl only blinked at him for a moment, then her mouth began to scrunch into a smile trying to hold back laughter.

"Pff…Jack?" She said in a snort, trying desperately not to laugh.

Although he agreed that the name "Jack" did not fit his samurai profile, he still did not see what was so funny to her.

Getting over her giggles, she lowered her hand that was extended out showing him her beads.

"That's interesting…_Jack._" She said in a laugh, wiping her eyes. She knew that wasn't his real name.

"I'm 'Nikki'...uh...sorta. I don't really like my full name. Nikki's easier. Trust me."

_Well that's a un- usual name as well, isn't it? _ Jack thought to himself. _Then again, she's certainly proven herself to be an a __**very **__un-usual girl_

From the look on Dojo's face, Jack could already tell that he was not pleased that Jack would going home with the two of them. He sat on Nikki's shoulder coldly with his arms crossed.

"I…take it your little companion is not pleased that I will be accompanying you on your walk home."

"Who Dojo?" asked Nikki turning her head seeing her pet's annoyed expression. She sucked her teeth and laughed a little. "After what he did? Please. He can get over it." Her fingers reached up and gave one of his little ears a dug.

Jack smiled.

She was a very peculiar girl indeed.

"It is an honor, Nikki." He said.

She chuckled at the way he said her name, over emphasizing the "eee" at the end.

"Honor's mine…_JACK." _ She said widening her eyes and tilting her head when she said his name. She began to laugh again. "That's not his real name."She whispered to her monkey companion.

No sooner had they finally reached first named basis, screeching through the air, something fast came flying by, ripping the beads out from Nikki's hand. With the loud sound of a sharp object piercing wood, the three jerked their heads over to see the an arrow sticking out from a tree, piercing the strand of beads to it's wood.

Twisting around, Jack took hold of his sword and prepared for the armed opponent that would soon emerge from the thick darkness of the forest.


	4. Informalities: 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Jack.

_**Author's note**__:_

**_I'm not a fan of OC's, but I do want to practice building strong characters and developing personalities that aren't created for the soul purpose of pairing with a canon character._**

**_I personally like developing friendship, it makes the small hints of affection even more meaningful._**

_**Inspiration: ****I wanted to create a story promoting diversity and acceptance. My two biggest inspirations were the show itself and my own background. One of the most admirable aspects of "Samurai Jack" was taking a character who was born and raised in a land rich in tradition and honor, and had him travel, train, and learn from cultures different than his own. It really speaks of a person who is so honorable that they keep their own traditions and customs, but still respect and honor those that are different then their own, as strange as they maybe.**_

**_I come from a multiracial background, so I wanted to create a story where he comes across someone who is once again different then himself, but not completely. Someone who's family stems from the same ancestry as his own, but yet still very we are told is the norm and what it beautiful, might not always been the eyes of all, and even those who are deeply rooted in tradition, might think the most beautiful thing in the world are the things most different then themselves. Almost like a breath of fresh air. I wanted to do this through genuine friendship other then anything forced or out of character._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

><p><strong>Informalities: 2<strong>

Sword unsheathed and ready for battle, the samurai's eyes observed his surroundings, anticipating the approaching attack. Keeping his focus ahead of him, he slowly extended his hand out in front of where he believed his two newly established friends stood.

"Do not move." Said the samurai in a low hush of a whisper. "Stay behind me closely, and whatever you do-

He turned to see that both the girl and her pet had both vanished. The sound of ruffling branches from above fallowed by the falling of torn leaves were the only things the two left in their place. Raising an eyebrow, Jack looked up towards the top of the trees to see nothing but the black silhouettes of branches pressing against the yellow sky.

"_How did they…?"_ He began to question himself, only to be interrupted by the sound of branches being broken from back down below, right in front of him.

A low, raspy cackle bellowed from the forest. Jack prepared himself as the stranger approached.

"Not bad for such a low target." Snickered a large man stepping out from the bushes.

"But then again a old pro like myself never misses his mark."

Jack was overwhelmed by the appearance of this man. His height was towering, much taller than Jack. His hair was thick, black and parted in two. The top being tightly pulled back and tied, the bottom fell freely down his back. His eyes appeared like black glass when he curled his dry lips into a snickering smile, revealing stained yellow teeth from years of smoking.

However, what really caught the Samurai's interest was the armor the man was wearing. Deep red and gold plates combat armor, covering his shoulder, chest and legs. It was clear to Jack that this man was also of the Asian decent as well. It was the distinct build of the armor and the symbols that confirmed his origin. They were in Jack's native language.

This man was a solider in _Nihon no gunji- teki_, the military of Japan.

Gripping his worn and battle scared bow tightly in his hand, the man destroyed any small living thing that crawled across the green grass or burrowed in the soil. His massive footsteps, fallowed by the clanking of armor, thundered now that he was exposed to the open air.

"Nice day for a little game of hide and seek. Gives me something to do rather than just watching the leaves turn." The man said in a grimly tone of voice, looking up in the trees. He walked towards the tree his arrow had pierced. To Jack's amazement, the man didn't even to acknowledge Jack was there. Such unorthodox conduct for a soldier. Very disturbing.

"Excuse me?" Jack began, trying to gain the attention of the towering soldier. Not only did Jack gain no acknowledgement but to Jack's horror, the soldier took his beaten bow and shoved it against Jack's chest.

"Here." Said the soldier, not taking his eyes away from the top of the trees. "Hold this." He grunted. His tone of voice held no hint of any intimidation whatsoever.

Now Jack had been insulted before. He had been ridiculed, attacked, hunted, spat on and more, but never had he come across an opponent so disrespectful that they would deliberately 'ignore' him as if he were no threat at all. What nerve.

"You know they really underestimate you back in Valley. They certainly don't give your abilities enough credit." With his large hand, he took hold of the arrow and ripped it like a brittle twig from the wood. "But I know better than that."

Not understanding this man's intentions, Jack took a step towards him.

"Sir. Kindly state your busin-

"Shh…" hushed the soldier. Jack was less then appreciative to be receiving such treatment from this man.

"I take it she pulled the wool over your eyes pretty tightly, eh?" the soldier asked Jack, keeping his focus on the treetops. "Talked you into taking her right out of the Valley?"

Confused, Jack looked up at the treetops searching for the young girl and her pet, fearing that this man was endangering them. Allowing his eyes to fall back on the man, Jack answered.

"No. She did not. We only just met." He assured.

The solider smiled. His thin black mustache touched the tip of his bulbous nose. Cheeks fat and scared with countless pockmarks. This man was certainly a sight to see.

"Hmm. I should have figured. She wouldn't have the patients to be escorted. Makes this even more of a challenge for me. I love it."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Sir. Are you…" he began, allowing his eyes to dart back and forth, trying desperately to find the girl. "Are you…_hunting _this you woman?"

"No. It's a game." The soldier said in a slow voice. Cracking his large knuckles with his thumbs, the large soldier finally gave Jack a quick glance. "I see you're not from the Valley, so you've never seen the wall."

Leaning down to pick up the strand of beads that had been caught in the soldier's arrow, Jack questioned.

"Wall?"

"Surrounding the outside of the Valley. Sixty-six yards, roughly two hundred feet tall. Only way out is right through the front gate, but even then she wouldn't make it passed the guards. So tell me?" He began as he slowly placed his large hand on the tree he had pierced.

" How, without using any rope, no signs of spikes being driven in the wall or ANY use of equipment whatsoever, would a young girl continuously end up on the other side?"

Jack didn't respond. The tone of the man was not that of questioning, but rather rhetorical. He knew the answer all along.

"She climbs." The man said with a cold smile. "Like her little primate friend would a tree. Quite entertaining for her neighbors in Taiyo, but they're all just fools."

There was yet another ruffling in the trees. With out even looking, the soldier reached behind him and snatched the bow that he had so rudely shoved into Jack's arms.

"The most foolish among them being her grandfather, may he rest in peace? Teaching her the disciplines of our race, not knowing how it would counteract with her mixed blood. Poor girl can't handle a sword to save her life."

High from up above, a pair of dark eyes peeked through the green leaves, scanning the ground, unseen from the two men below.

"It can be quite lovely. Even in the most skilled exhibitions I have never seen acrobatics as the ones she uses." Jack noticed a sudden twitch in the man's black glossy eyes. They were fixed on one lone area in the trees. The samurai then reached for his sword.

Slowly raising the bow and lining up his shot, the solider focused his eyes.

"Gracefully executed. Like watching a swan before it dives under the water for it's meal."

The creaking sound of a string being pulled and strained filled the air. Just as then tension in his finger was about to release, a hand suddenly gripped his large forearm.

Looking through the corner of his eye, the large man saw that it was Jack.

"I am afraid I can allow you to take your shot." Jack said sternly.

Chuckling, the large man twisted his head so that he was looking Jack dead in the eye.

"I would seriously reconsider your next move, my friend. This arrow isn't meant to kill." He warned coldly. "But it can be."

"I would reconsider _**your**_next move, _**Chui-Dai**_!" A voice called from behind the two men. Although this startled both, Jack was the only one who turned to see who had just spoken. It was clear that this man already knew who it was.

A younger man emerged from the forest walls. His armor, although similar to the other man's, Jack observed that he was of a higher rank. His features were much sleeker and defined. His face; clean cut and shaven, with nothing but a lone scar that crossed the bridge of his nose reaching right under his eyes. Most likely a wound received battle. His hair, thick and black but only went to his neck and was held back by a metal band across his forehead. Perhaps he was some form of officer aswell.

Rolling his eyes and lowering his bow, the large soldier sighed and slowly turned around to face his superior.

"A thousand pardons, _**Sencho Kin.**__" _The man said with a bow. "The men informed me that they caught sight a civilian outside the Valley walls. I decided to see to the matter personally."

"Is that so?" The young man asked folding his arms. "And you planned tohandle the matter through execution? "

"I-I was simply trying to startle them." The soldier assured in a nervous voice. "This is no ordinary civilian, my Captain. You of above all would know this."

"I know all too well." He said looking up into the trees. "That is why I warned you to reconsider your next move."

Raising an eyebrow, the towering man finally stood up straight with a look of confusion.

"And…why is that…_Sir_?" He asked spitefully.

Jack watched as the young captain eyes looked towards the trees and, scanning their patterns.

"Because while you were aiming over there…" He began, pointing a figure in the direction where the Lieutenant aimed his arrow. "_She _was over _there." _He finished, pointing in the opposite direction. "Waiting for you to take your shot and make your move so she could make hers."

From where the Captained had pointed, a hand popped out from between the branches and began to twiddle their fingers in a wave.

The Lieutenant's eyes squinted as he scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how he could have miscalculated. Dojo suddenly popped his head out from where he was aiming. He smiled at the puzzled Lieutenant, and began to wave mischievously.

Upon seeing this display, the Lieutenant snickered.

"I don't suppose you would mind if I hunt for dinner while I'm out here, Captain." He hissed, raising his bow and aiming to where Dojo hid. "I haven't had _monkey _in years."

Hearing this, Dojo quickly ducked his head back inside the branches.

"You will have to do that on your own time." The captain stated. "Right now you are to return to your post."

"But-Sir…" The Lieutenant protested. "The civilian!"

During their discussion, Jack was able to observe these two military men. The Lieutenant, large, sly and unrefined, held very little respect for his commanding officer. The Captain was much younger, to Jack's surprise. His father must have been of great importance, or maybe this young man was truly talented in military tactics. This young man couldn't have been much younger than he, probably roughly the same age. Perhaps this was why the Lieutenant's demeanor held very little professional conduct towards him.

"I will handle everything from here, Lieutenant Dai. Tend to your men outside the Valley. Do not forget we have a duty to the people of Taiyo. You are dismissed." Said the Captain.

"But, Sir, I must respectfully dissa-

"That is an **order**, Lieutenant Dai." The young man said coldly.

Jack heard a long breath escape from the Lieutenant's nostrils. His large hands balled into fists as he grinded his teeth in anger.

"Yes, _Captain." _He finally answered as he bowed. Standing up straight, the large Lieutenant gave Jack a quick smirk as he turned and disappeared within the forest walls.

Sighing, the Captain turned and faced Jack.

"You will have to forgive my comrade. He is a talented soldier, but very unstable. He believes in politics over principle." The young man than bowed. Jack did the same.

"It is an honor, Sencho Kin, to meet someone with similar ancestry as my own." Jack said with a small smile.

The young Captain smiled, but then began to eye Jack confusingly.

"I don't suppose you are an officer from a neighboring country." He asked, studying Jack's clothing. Slowly shaking his head, Jack answered.

"I was simply passing through-err-that is, until I came across a very peculiar individual that I am assuming is a civilian from your homeland."

Sighing the captain relaxed his shoulders and once again set his attention back to the trees.

"Unfortunately she is."

With his lips curling into a small smile, the young Captain then raised his hand to his mouth

"That would have been a very amateur move, Noriko!" He shouted loudly towards the trees.

"_Noriko?_" Jack thought to himself. _"Was that her first name? Well that was far more appealing than __**Nikki!**__" _

"A warrior who upholds honor never attacks from behind!" The Captain finished.

Jack nodded. This was very true. The 'Samurai' represented the symbol of honor. Never would Jack attack an adversary from behind. If he were going to engage in battle, his opponent would always know that he was coming.

After a quick sound of rustling branches, the form of a young girl came pouncing down from the tall trees, landing with a loud **thud, **with her pet, Dojo, fallowing behind her.

Standing up straight, the young girl began to pull various leaves and twigs that had gotten tangled in her massive head of black curls.

"First of all, _HE_attacked _ME_ first!" She stated very bluntly. "And second, it's _NIKKI! _We've been over this how many times?"

"_You _are not supposed to be outside of the Valley walls! We've been over _that_ countless times!" Answered the Captain, folding his arms.

It was clear that these two had some sort of established civil relationship, for the lack of respect for an officer that was heard in her tone was all too clear for Jack, though it didn't even seem to phase the Captain. Placing her hands on her hips, Nikki walked the captain with her nose purposely stuck in the in the air, Dojo mimicking her on her shoulder.

"You can cut the formalities, Kin, there aren't any soldiers around to judge you for talking to me."

The Captain sighed and lowered his head, shaking it in disapproval.

"You will respect this armor, Noriko Oita, and what it stands for. You will respect me and you will respect the laws of our people. Citizen's are -

"_**Not allowed to travel beyond the Taiyo Valley walls unless accompanied by a military official."**_

They both said in unison.

Nikki folded her arms and shot the Captain an annoyed look.

"Yes I know the stupid protocol, Kin. You only shove it down all of our throats every blessed day!"

"It is _law! _And you continue to _break _the _law!"_ The young Captain stated, raising his voice. "You are endangering yourself and your home. You continue to go against everyone and everything that are simply trying to protect you!"

The young girl only rolled her eyes and turned her back to the Captain, flinging her hair over her shoulder as she did so. Jack caught glimpse of her eyes and how they were so rudely pressed against the sky as the Captain was speaking to her. What attitude she held in her posture. Such disrespect.

"You are growing more careless, Noriko. Chui -Dai is not the man you want to be coming after you when while you are out here. It is NOT safe to be out here by yourself."

"I wasn't by myself!" Nikki shot back. She then quickly walked over to Jack and stood by his side. "I was with him! He's a-

She stopped and looked at Jack from top to bottom, trying to figure out just what exactly he was. Folding her arms, she then directed her eyes back at the Captain.

"He's a _MONK!_" She shouted confidently.

Not wanting to interrupt the conversation, Jack gently attempted to correct her.

"Well, you see miss, I am not a-

The Military Captain relaxed his shoulders and slowly exhaled. Clenching his hands in a first he slowly looked up at the young girl.

"Noriko. I am an Officer first and a friend second. I cannot continue to switch that around. If you continue to disobey me then I will be forced to take severe action.

You have abused my kindness for too long, Noriko. Far too long."

"Kindness from you doesn't mean anything to me anymore,Kin." She stated very coldly, shaking her head in disgust. "Because it's nothing but the pity fueled from your inflated ego of your newly appointed position. How's the view from your high pedestal, _Captain Kin?_ Is it a nice place?_"_

That did it. Jack saw it.

Angered filled the young man's eyes as he clenched his hands into fists.

"You certainly forget _your _place." He spoke through his teeth.

Through the corner of Jack's eye he saw Nikki look down to the ground. He noticed that Dojo was looking at him over her shoulder, but when Jack gave him his attention, the monkey looked away. Kicking a small stone with her toes, she finally lifted her head.

"My place." She said almost sadly. "Right."

There was then an awkward silence between the three of them. Poor Jack wouldn't have been able to get a word in edge wise if he tried.

"We better head back to Valley before sun down. We don't want your Grandmother to worry." Said Kin, not responding to her last statement. Something then caught the Captain's eye. There, beside the large and sprawled out on the grass lay Nikki's cloak. Walking over and picking it up, the Captain raised any eye to her.

"Another one of you master _disguises?" _He questioned, feeling the cheap material through his fingers. Holding it up in front of him, he scanned it puzzlingly.

"What were you attempting to be here? A witch?"

"A _hag woman_!" She yelled as she shoved passed Jack. She stomped over to where the Captain stood and snatched the cloak from his hands. "And possibly be a nun." She mumbled under her breath.

"You are a child." The Captain bluntly stated. "Now start moving."

Giving him a dirty look, she snapped her head around took off down the dirt path that separated the forest in a huff. Dojo sat backwards on Nikki's shoulder, staring at Jack as he grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Smiling a little, Jack raised has hand and waved, only to receive the loud, sloppy sound of a tongue between lips.

Shaking his head, the Captain gave Jack a frustrated glance.

"I apologize if she's disrupted your travels in anyway. She's a nice kid, but as stubborn as a mule."

Making sure his sword was still intact and to his left, Jack closed his eyes and smiled.

"No my friend. Do not worry."

The sun was going down in the distance and the shadows of the trees began to paint the ground like black ink. The air had become cool and was filled with the songs of the nightly creatures. Jack knew that he would most likely be spending one more night in this forest.

"If you continuing heading east you will eventually reach a river. Once across it's only a few miles until you reach a small city. You should make it by morning."

Soaking in the information, Jack smiled and bowed respectfully and the military captain did the same. "Thank you my friend."

The two then went their separate ways.

After such an ordeal of characters, Jack was glad to have finally moved one, even if he was barefoot. It was such an odd day and he couldn't believe he spent most of it in one area of the forest. Leaning his head backward and taking a deep breath, Jack inhaled the sweet silent cool air. Finally. A time for peace.

How interesting it was to have come across such an entertaining group of characters. A strange thieving spider monkey who made it painfully clear that he did not care for Jack at all. An even _stranger _young girl, who disobeyed rules and climbed trees. A very crude lieutenant and a young army captain. All connected somehow by the strict rules of one 'Taiyo Valley'.

Closing his eyes, Jack shrugged. There was no point in dwelling about it. However, the rudeness of that strange girl continued to bother him. How she spoke to an officer of the Military like that he would never understand. In fact, the only reason Jack had any troubles today was because she disobeyed the laws of her home. If she would have remained with in the set boundaries of her Valley, then his sword would have never been stolen, his sandals would have never been broken, and he would have been out of this forest disarray hours ago. Feeling the sharp stones and twigs, Jack sighed in frustration and looked down at the bare tops of his feet. An image of that odd girl flashed through his head and all of his blame suddenly directed itself at her. All of her poor behavior, her insults, all of it flooded his mind.

But then he remembered her kindness as well.

As a cool wind blew through Jack's gi, chilling him, he knew his frustration was only caused from his exhaustion.

He remembered her offer to have his sandals repaired. The bright yellow flowers she collected for her grandmother. They were probably scattered all over the forest by now. He remembered how she tried so hard to hide a smile simply because he had said something nice. Or how her mood completely changed once she had her beads back in her-

Jack stopped. He then reached into gi and pulled out the beads that he had picked up after the Lieutenant shot his arrow. Breathing for a moment, Jack knew he had to return them. He saw how frightened she became when she thought it was gone. Running his thumb over the cool texture of the beads, Jack slowly turned around and headed in the opposite direction he had been traveling.

Waiting for yet another morning to arrive to bring him another day closer to his goal, rather then two days back.


End file.
